The Environmental Assessment and Control Core (EACC) was added to the Center in 1996 as a research core as a result of the 1995 NIEHS Review Committee. The goal of this core is to provide the Center with basic skills and tools necessary to implement investigators? programs. The core includes investigators from the departments of Civil and Environmental Engineering and Occupational and Environmental Health and from the University Hygienic Laboratory, who are concerned with measuring, modeling, and remediation of environmental exposures in rural and agricultural settings in the state, region, and nation, as well as internationally. The core consists of two main components: Occupational Health research with a focus on aerosols and biologics and Environmental Research with a focus on groundwater and exposure assessments. The primary goal of the Environmental Assessment and Control Core is to provide original research in the area of rural environmental exposure assessments with a secondary goal of providing intervention and engineering remediation of rural and agricultural problems. The scope of the research core is the measurement, modeling, and remediation of environmental and occupational contaminants. The specific aims of this core are: (1) exposure assessment in support of epidemiologic studies and surveys of environmental contamination and for risk assessment; (2) risk assessment methods for environmental contaminants, especially in the agricultural and rural environment; (3) remediation of rural and agricultural environmental problems in air, water, and soil; (4) analytical measurements and modeling of environmental contaminants; and (5) development of new methods to reduce uncertainty and improve sensitivity in exposure assessments. An additional specific aim is to facilitate training in environmental health assessment and control research.